


New Years

by MajorityRim



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fireworks, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Written for my girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 12:52:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13214160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorityRim/pseuds/MajorityRim
Summary: Jim has plans for New Year's Eve, but he needs a Moran to come enjoy it with him.Written for my girlfriend, with Siobhan Moran rather than one of the boys. Tagged under Seb/Jim because I wasn't sure where else to tag it honestly.





	New Years

Siobhan Moran was used to Jim Moriarty acting ‘weird’. It was the man’s constant goal in life to put his employees on edge as much as possible, whether that be with a menacing cryptic message about the fate of whoever used the last of his sugar in their breakfast, or with one of his ecstatic and near manic good moods that left as quickly as they had arrived and often entailed either somebody dying because Jim found it entertaining, or all of the Moran being packed up and taken on a ‘job’ that wasn’t so much a job as it was an excuse for Jim to completely fuck with the Moran collective. It was a part of the job, really, to learn and adapt to Jim's games and moods. 

Siobhan Moran was used to Jim Moriarty acting ‘weird’ but she still had trouble adjusting when those weird moments became affectionate ones, when Jim appeared almost normal, just a man who was actually capable of compassion -or at least his version of compassion- and (though he expressed it in the strangest of ways) love. Not that you'd ever here the word uttered from Jim's mouth, he didn't love people outwardly, but he had his preference of people, and that was as close to love as one could get from the man. 

It was slightly off putting. Not enough that Siobhan would pull away and try and distance herself from Jim, she would never refuse him; Jim was far too prone to lashing out when his small moments of affection were rejected. He barely knew how to express that side of himself, asking him to know what to do when rejected was doing nothing short of impossible. Jim's sour moods when he couldn't properly express himself was akin aolcano to erupt right as a tornado passed overhead to fling it’s contents far and wide. 

So when Jim casually strolled out into the lounge and draped himself over the back of the couch, wrapping arms loosely around Siobhan's shoulders to place a small kiss on the top of her head, Siobhan -while surprised- was happy to lap up the attention and enjoy Jim’s mood while it lasted. 

“In a good mood, boss?” Jim hummed in response, dragging the sound out, head buried in her hair before he turned his head to the side to speak. 

“This time of year is wonderful, don’t you think?” 

Siobhan couldn’t say she agreed a whole lot. Traffic was awful, people were grouchy, and there were fireworks every other night which always managed to put at least one of the Moran’s into a panic. Though. All things considered, it did make sense why Jim would like the Christmas/New Years season. It was always the busiest around holidays, people were more inclined to seek the likes of Jim out, always wanted something done, somebody killed, a special ‘gift’ shipped in with the mass of other mail that passed through hands. The year before Jim had smuggled a considerable amount of diamonds into the country, and had worked to have no less than fourteen different people of interest killed for various clients, and that had been all before Christmas itself. It was fairly hard to rival Jim’s love of Christmas, though considering how he spent most of the holiday period, there probably weren’t many people out in the world who would have the particular set of skills to rival his brand of the season. 

“Work’s going well then?” Better to not dwell on her distaste of the holiday, she didn't’ want to spoil Jim’s good mood. Not when they were so rare. If she could keep him happy, Siobhan would. She loved the man too much to deny him that, even at the cost of her own sanity.

“Excellently.” He nodded against her head, still stretching over her to hold Siobhan lazily, content as a cat in the sun. Not that there was much sun in London at the moment, all they'd had during the day was rain, and as close to midnight as it was, there was no real warmth either. “I’ve decided to take the rest of the night off, start the new year with a bang instead.” That didn’t bode all that well, but Siobhan couldn’t deny that she was interested to hear what Jim had planned. If anything, it'd be interesting.

“I was thinking a nice big explosion, or explosions really.” 

“After a little carnage, boss?” 

“Nah,” Jim dragged the word of out, long and lazy, “Just fireworks, but a lot of them. Total chaos, that kind of thing.” Jim's kind of thing. 

“Is there a reason you want to set off a bunch of fireworks in the middle of London on New Years Eve, Jim?” Siobhan was more than a little suspicious of his motives, wondering if there was something bigger at play, if Jim wasn’t telling her the whole plan because really, Jim loved not giving enough information when it was needed. Above her, against her head, she felt Jim smirk. Cheeky bastard. 

Somehow, it was still endearing to Siobhan, though she wasn’t about to call Jim Moriarty cute. She had learnt that Jim didn't like that all that much. 

“Come up onto the roof with me, we can watch from there.” Ah. So he’d already set the fireworks up. Jim wanted an audience to whatever mayhem he was about to cause; but with him in such a good mood, Siobhan wouldn’t refuse. She liked seeing Jim like this-- happy- it was so rare these days. He spent more time scowling at his phone or computer than he did enjoying what he did. If it took what was probably going to be an ‘assload’ as (Sevrin would describe it) of fireworks and probably a lot of injured civilians to keep Jim happy, Siobhan was fine with it. She would tolerate fireworks for Jim anyday, especially if they kept him in a good mood. 

Standing as Jim moved away, Siobhan reached out for his hand, grateful for the moments that he let her hold it, interlocking her fingers with his as he impatiently tugged her along, never one to wait for anything. 

Up on the roof, looking over London, Jim pulled Siobhan in closer. 

“It’s a pity that the light drowns out all the stars.” He said solemnly, staring up at the sky, dark but almost devoid of the stars that Jim so often talked about, “But if I close my eyes, I can picture them all, Moran. I can see every constellation that should be over London.” He did as much, closing his eyes, pointing up above him with his free hand. 

“Virgo, Scorpius, Ursa Major… Mars.” He directed his hand, eyes still closed, and as Siobhan followed it, she could see the stars herself, the sky lit up by a thousand burning lights, all illuminating the sky, though compared to Jim Moriarty, none of them burned at all. No star was as bright as Jim Moriarty, not even the sun. 

She listened as Jim continued to name constellations, each appearing above her, the small cheer from the streets steadily growing louder though both Jim and Siobhan ignored the countdown. 

The eruption of fireworks that came after ‘one’ was enough to pull Siobhan from her stargazing, Jim didn’t open his eyes straight away, still focused on his stars, instead smiling at the sounds of fireworks that weren’t meant to be set off, his own design ruining the plans meant for the new years celebration. Jim chucked lightly to himself as he hummed something lightly under his breath, completely caught in the moment, savouring each bang and scream. 

“Happy New Year, Siobhan.” 

“Happy New Year, Jim.” 

The screams from below finally pulled Jim from his position, turning to look at Siobhan with black eyes, his grin, manic and proud. As his fireworks filled the air, Jim spun Siobhan into his arms, humming happily as he pulled them into an awkward waltz. 

“Jim what the hell?” Siobhan laughed, struggling to keep up. 

“I thought you Moran's were old money, don't you know how to waltz?” Jim replied, not at all helpful. “Or did Miss Siobhan never pay attention in classes?” 

“If you wanted a dancing partner, you should have asked Shaun, he's the best one for a waltz.” Siobhan retorted with a snort. “I can do the drunken sway if you want.” 

Jim slowed the pace accordingly, pulling Siobhan in closer, swaying rather than trying anything coordinated. 

“Yes well, I didn't want to dance with Shaun, or Sebastian, or Severin. I wanted to dance with you.” 

Fireworks lit up his face as Jim lent in, kissing Siobhan lightly on the corner of her mouth. 

“To an explosive new year, yes?” Jim proposed, winning an eye roll from Siobhan.

“That's tacky Jim, and you know it is.”

“Oh please, not half as tacky as any one of you Moran's.” Jim snorted, undeterred by her insult. “You're lucky I like you so much, otherwise I would have killed you all by now.” 

“I love you too, boss.” 

“I know.” 

Happy new year indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> For my beautiful girlfriend, my favourite human on this weird rock called earth, who may never read this, but I still love with every inch of my body
> 
> (except my feet, because feet are secretly demons and complete assholes) 
> 
> <3


End file.
